A Faithful Spring Day
by JCattail914
Summary: Mio and Ritsu are under the big Sakura tree on their graduation day. Will Mio finally reveal her feelings for Ritsu?


**A faithful spring day: Mio x Ritsu Fanfiction**

It was a Spring day in March, as Cherry Blossoms were blowing in the wind, Ritsu was standing under one of the bigger Sakura trees in their high school. S. She had with her, her diploma, and wearing a ribbonbroach on the left side of her chest. "Why did you call me here, Mio? Yui and everyone else is waiting for us." Mio blushed and said: "I-I just wanted to talk to you for a bit, Ritsu."

"Eh? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were about to confess to me." Ritsu said, laughing. Mio looked up suddenly and was blushing. Ritsu, who was looking far in the distance didn't notice.

Mio fell silent for a while, her heart beating so fast it felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. When she finally gathered enough strength to speak, she opened her mouth only to have Ritsu interrupt her. "Mio, before you say anything, I want to say something too."

The tall girl was taken aback by this surprise. "uhh.. Okay... Uhmm.. What is it?" Ritsu stayed silent for a bit as if thinking things over, "How would you feel if I told you that I wouldn't be going to the same university as you and the others?" Ritsu didn't meet Mio's eyes as she said this.

Mio looked at Ritsu as if seeing her for the first time, and replied: "I'd be really upset. So upset because I wouldn't know what I'd do without you." Ritsu looked at Mio and saw that she was blushing and wasn't meeting her gaze.

Ritsu took a few steps forward until she was right in front of Mio. "Do you really mean that, Mio? Would you really miss me?"

Blushing even more, Mio forced herself to look Ritsu dead in the eye and say: "Yes. Because I love you, Ritsu. I 've always have."

She was prepared to be rejected, to be humiliated on the spot, instead, Ritsu smiled at her and said, "I love you too, Mio. You're my bestfriend."

"No. It's not that kind of love. It's the more than friends kind of love." Mio, going on the defensive, added: "And I don't care if we're both girls, I really really love you, Ritsu and I can't imagine my life without you with me... So, please..." she couldn't continue as she lost her voice to the force of the tears that were now streaming down her face... "...please, don't laugh at me..." Mio sat down on the ground, crying. Ritsu was taken by surprise by the confession. She sat down with Mio, and she was stroking her head.

"Don't cry Mio. I'm not going anywhere." Ritsu assured the girl, smiling at the fact that she loved her. "B-but, you said..." "I didn't say anything. All I did was ask you a question. I'm going to the same university as you and the others. We'll stay in the same dorm, and maybe even take some of the same classes as you. I'm not leaving you, Mio."

Mio looked at Ritsu with a tear-stained face and said: "R-really?" Ritsu loved how beautiful Mio looks when she's like this, and replied: "Yeah, that's because I love you too, Mio. And I don't want anyone else, but you."

Mio's eyes widened and she couldn't stop smiling. She suddenly lunged forward, hugging Ritsu, causing the drummer to fall back. Now, They were hugging each other on the ground, quietly registering each other's feelings.

After a while, they stood up, and Mio, looking at Ritsu said, "So, does this mean you'll go out with me?"

Before Ritsu could give her answer, a loud ringing was suddenly heard all aroundpierced through the peace. RING. RING. RING. RING. RING. RING.

Mio opened her eyes and found herself in her college dorm room. It has been months since that faithful Spring day behind their high school, and Mio was now in her freshman year in college.

"Goodmorning, Akiyama-san!" A familiar voice greeted Mio as she sat up on her bed. Ritsu, with her bangs down, had just woken up beside Mio. "Ritsu! What are you doing on my bed?!"

Ritsu sat up beside Mio and gave her a hug and replied: "I just wanted to sleep next to my girlfriend. Is that so wrong?" she teased Mio who just smiled despite the growing shade of red on her face.

"Geez, you're so clingy!" Mio teased back. Ritsu then just smiled before leaning in and giving Mio a goodmorning kiss which Mio was only too happy to return.

"C'mon, let's get going or else we'll be late." The taller girl said. "eh? Let's just skip class today and stay in bed." Ritsu gave Mio her cutest face, but she was not to be fazed. "We'll have all the time for ourselves tonight. C'mon, let's get going." And with that, Mio got out of bed, while Ritsu remained in bed.

When Mio was at the door, Ritsu called out: "Hey, Mio." Mio looked back, "I love you." Ritsu said with a smile. Mio smiled back and said, " I love you too. Now get up and get ready for classschool!" She walked out of the room and washed her face on the kitchen sink. As she wiped her face, she looked out the window and smiled to herself, as she thanked God that Ritsu said yes on that faithful, spring day.

**~THE END~**


End file.
